


Night Of Beginnings: Passion & Desire:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Commander/Captain Saga Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alley Sex, Alley/Backway, Anal Sex, Attraction, Bonding, Butt Slapping, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dancing, Desire, Developing Relationship, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drama, Drinking, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposed, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, General, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Partial Nudity, Passion, Penises, Promises, Quickies, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Ripped/Torn Clothes, Romance, Rough Sex, Salsa Club/Club, Salsa dancing, Sex, Sexual Content, Slapping, Stripping, Stroking, Talking, Underwear, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: On a night out at a club, Steve was surprised to find the IA Captain at the same spot, Will they get together, Find out, It's a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This continues my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Of Beginnings: Passion & Desire:

*Summary: On a night out at a club, Steve was surprised to find the IA Captain at the same spot, Will they get together, Find out, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This continues my series!!!!*

 

Captain Connie Falsetti was relaxing at **_Coconut Grove_** , The hippest new spot on the island, she was trying to forget her crappy day, as she was having a couple of longboards, Her friend & owner, Brian Lords, came over to her, & asked this with concern, & he had the look in his eyes.

 

"Connie, Darlin', Are you okay ?", She smiled, & appreciated his concern, saying, "I am fine, I just had a bad day at work, Nothing that can't be fixed", she took a swig of her beer, & held up the now empty bottle, & Brian nodded, & passed her a fresh & cold one, then he went back to his daily tasks behind the bar, while Connie relaxed of course, & enjoyed the atmosphere that is around her. The case about Gabriel Waincroft, really got to her, & for once, just for one night, she wanted to forget it.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett in the meantime, came into the bar, & was just tired from the past couple of months, Catherine on her mission to find her friend's son, not knowing when she is coming home, & Gabriel of course, He just wanted peace for his ohana, & himself, He was waiting for his drink, He spotted Connie, & smiled, & thought to himself, **"Maybe this night won't be a waste"** , as he headed over to where she is sitting.

 

"Mind if I join you ?", The Handsome Commander asked, Connie abruptly exclaimed, "No !", He frowned, & shrugged his shoulders, & said, "Fine", & he was about to walk off, & she called back with a sigh, "No, God, I am sorry, That was totally uncalled for, I am sorry for being such a bitch, crappy day at the office, You know ?", Steve smiled, & said, "I know, It's okay", He sat down, & joined her, "Where the hell is my longboard ?", She lets out a sharp whistle, towards Brian, & it got his attention instantly.

 

"Brian, Bring your cute ass over with the Commander's Longboard, please ?", He nodded, & said, "I got you, Sugar", & he made his way over with it, Connie introduced the two men, & then she smiled, & said, "Thanks, Baby", He went back behind the bar thinking to himself with a smile, **"Maybe this guy is what she needs"** , & he went back to work, While he was doing that, Connie & Steve talked about the case, & what they can do to solve it.

 

"I think that if we can think like Gabriel, We can stop him & his terror", Connie said, as she was thinking, Steve agreed, "Yeah, That would be nice, Five-O has a score to settle with him, & an ass kicking would definitely would help", Connie said, "Yeah, It would, It made me sick to think a couple of cops were on the take, & brought by him, I hate to arrest them, but they were my friends, I had to the right thing", Steve said agreeing, "You did, Also, Remember we can give some resources to you", The Beautiful Captain nodded, & said, "Same here", They both smiled, & were glad to come to an agreement about the case, & he said with a smile, "Thanks for clearing Chin", She replied simply with a smile, "No problem, He is a good man, & a hell of a cop, He deserves all of the achievements, that was bestowed on him, You too", He blushed, & she thought to herself, "Ohhh, The Mighty & Great Commander blushes easily at compliments", she thought to herself, & stows away the info for later.

 

Suddenly, They were drawn to the dance floor, & danced to a couple of slow songs, & fast one, When Connie put her hand on his chest, he felt the heat radiating through his shirt, & he knew that he had to have her, but he knew that he has to do it right, & he thought to himself, **"God, If I stay here any longer, I ** _will_** be dead in a week"** , as they moved sensually to the music, & Connie was having the same troubling thoughts, **"I want to take him right here, right now, God, Just please ** _make_** it happen !"** , she exclaimed thinking to herself, & they shared their first kiss on the dance floor among the dancers.

 

They moved fast into the back passage way, into the alley, She was full of lust & desire, She stroked him through his jeans, & said seductively, "Come on, **_Commander_** , Show me what you got, Give it to me, Make me yours", & she found out that nibbling on his earlobe, had an effect, & she was gonna stow that info once again way for later, She made her way to his neck, & loves that he shudders under his touch, She undoes his pants, & pulls his boxers down, she gasps at the size of him, then she rips open his dress shirt, & moans at the delicious sight in front of her, & she attacks his nipples, & strokes his beautiful length, tortures the sensitive organ, til he couldn't take it anymore. When she tugs on them, He thought that was it, & almost lost his load, but he managed to hold on, & he has her against the wall.

 

"I am gonna make you scream my name, when you come", The Five-O Commander said hotly, & he nearly tore down her panties to her ankles, & he lifts up the short skirt of her dress, & smacks an ample asscheek, "Who could do this to you, huh ?, Who ?", he said in a commanding tone, "You, Steve, Only you", she said breathlessly, He plunges into her & she bounces on his cock, riding her, He pulls down her neckline of her dress, tweaking her nipples, &  growls exclaiming, "Come on, Come on !" & then when they were almost ready to orgasm, He stopped, denying them both, He was panting, & she turned around, & looked at him, she had a look of concern, filling her face.

 

"What's wrong, Steve ?", she asked, "This is wrong, We should be doing this right, I promise you, We will, How about dinner with me, I promise you, We will have fun, & enjoy ourselves", he asked suddenly shyly, She leans in, & says, "I will be looking for to that, Commander", "You are on, Captain", he said, as he returns her kiss, & they shared a couple more kisses, before they realized that they are exposed, & in an alley, They fixed themselves, the best that they could, & since the drinks are on the house, They went to their vehicles, "Good night, Connie", Steve said, after kissing her passionately, she shuts her eyes, & got into his silverado, She opens them, & touches her lips, & whispers to his taillights, "Good night, Steve", She got into her own truck, & headed for the apartment building, that she is currently living at, & starts to think about what happened on that very night..

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
